In a building where there are many elevator users, a plurality of elevators are installed in the building. In such a building, a group control device is often provided in order to improve the operation efficiency of all of the elevators. The group control device performs what is called group control, which involves controlling a plurality of elevators installed in the building as a group.
Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3 below propose elevator systems provided with a group control device.
In a system described in Patent Literature 1, a call registration device for registering hall destination calls is installed in an elevator hall. In this system, when an assigned car which is caused to respond to a hall destination call is determined, information on this assigned car is indicated on an indicator by being correlated to a service floor.
In systems described in Patent Literature 2 and Patent Literature 3, a call registration device for registering hall destination calls is installed in an elevator hall. In these systems, a review of assigned cars is performed for hall destination calls registered from the call registration device.